


Try kissing

by amoama



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Drabble Day 2020, Drabble Series, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Drabble series for Michelle/Clare, for the prompts: community, curves, spread, crisis, and cure.
Relationships: Clare Devlin/Michelle Mallon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Try kissing

Erin calls Clare, “Clare, the community theatre is closed.”

“So?” Clare asks. 

“Yeah, who gives a fuck,” Michelle’s voice chimes. 

“Is Michelle there?” Erin asks, outraged. 

“Yes, yes, she is, so what?”

“SO WHAT? SO WHAT, CLARE!” 

Unbelievable.

Clare? And Michelle? Hanging out WITHOUT her? All thought gone of Paddy Sinclair and the now aborted production of West Side Story. (Erin would be a very convincing Puerto Rican, thank you very much.) 

“Yes, Erin,” Clare stammers on, “Michelle and I can spend time together without you, you know.”

“And do what?” Erin explodes. 

There’s a pause at the other end. 

*

Clare’s pacing beside the bed. Clare’s bed, that Michelle has been sprawled on a million times before. 

Michelle is here for the craic. They both know that. She’s all about the lads. The sex, especially, with the lads. 

Clare’s nervous enough for them both. Michelle doesn’t have to let on that she is too. She just has to lie back and wait for Clare to talk herself into being ready. 

Eventually Clare crawls onto the bed, straddling Michelle. She takes Michelle’s hands, places them at her waist, the soft curve of her, indisputable. 

“Shall we try, like, kissing?” Clare asks.

*

Word spreads around school, slowly but surely. Michelle was raging because, for a start, she was not the gay one, that was Clare. It had only been some kissing and that. Michelle was still on the fence. But also because who even knew apart from Erin? That bitch. 

The inevitable fight was a humdinger. Then the whole school knew, for sure. 

“Michelle, if you really didn’t want anyone to know, then why did you accuse Erin of spreading it around in the middle of assembly?” 

“Well, because she did!”

“She told Orla! You told James!”

“James doesn’t count!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

*

Feck the Troubles, the real crisis in Derry is Michelle’s sexuality. It’s possible that Clare is just the tits at sex, of course, seems likely even. 

Michelle’s in bed with Clare. Clare is doing things to her, Clare’s mouth to her fanny, doing good, slow, exploratory things. Michelle’s thighs shake, her hand strokes Clare’s soft blonde hair. 

Every time she sees Clare now, she feels herself heat up, wants to push her boobs in Clare’s direction, get Clare’s hands back on her. 

It’s more than just doing her charitable best to aid a young Catholic lesbian. Michelle knows that much.

*

It dawns on Michelle, there is no cure. But she’s got to be true to herself, right? She drags Clare out dancing.

“You’re planning on getting drunk, aren’t you Michelle!” Clare accuses. 

“Yes, Clare, I fancy I’m going to indulge in a wee drink on a night out.”

She might have started already. 

So she’s nicely lairy when they hit the dance floor, immediately her arms are around Clare. She feels fucking fantastic. 

“I’m gonna take you to Paris, Clare.”

“You what?” Clare screeches over the din.

“To Paris! Us! 

“Okay, Michelle.” Clare gives her a quick, furtive kiss.

Okay.


End file.
